Messy Business (Pt 4)
Background * Episode (must be logged into Patreon to view) Episode Description Citywide Film Festival 9.30pm Slot, Friday Aerial Footage of The Thicket, Preparation Synopsis: This film cannot be shown. We wish it could. Perhaps some years from now, and far away, a group that’s much like us will quieten down. The lights will dim, the picture start to play. We built an apparatus out of steel to hold a camera, fixed, beneath a drone. We set the lens, adjusted for the height. It leapt to flight, and northward, ventured out above the thicket. Kept a steady line. It faltered not, and for a time we saw a grainy picture, on our little screen, of miles of houses, miles of scrub, of brush. The signal stuttered, soon we could not see. It travels onward. Blind telemetry. Opening Narration Specialist Courson, start record - article intake number 8553. Object: Police evidence lot BB-2019-22, it is a little blue box with a bunch of plastic baggies with various… things. Well, I did ask for ephemera. Description: Let’s see, there’s like a- like a lighter in here? Some forks and knives… what is this, a keynote ticket? Okay… there’s a plate, with some sort of symbol on it, let’s see- I think it’s like a- yeah- it’s a- it’s a pair of dice wearing crowns- did someone eat off this plate? Oh my- oh my god, this bag has scrambled eggs in it, gross! What is-! Is this from a casino buffet? Fuck! scoffs Alright… mark it as Bluff City, I guess. Jesus, half of this stuff is burnt, what happened to- sighs right, there’s a- there’s a wallet in here, let me get the tweezers. Alright, sub description: Wallet contents. ID - burned, validated parking ticket - mostly burned, Eat Fresh loyalty card-? - okay, somehow that is totally fine. Um… and… this is one of those electric key cards for a hotel room. I don’t- I don’t know this hotel… Mimona, did a new place open up in Bluff City recently? Or is this… some sort of exclusive- knocking sound from mic One second! knocking from mic One second-! Uh- Hey! What are you- No, you can’t come in… Okay, woah, slow down… It’s not- Jesus! He- Hec- abruptly stops music continues until fading out to a dial tone and wind noise Plot Cast * Austin Walker (GM) * Ali Acampora (Chris Andrews/Agent Ryder) * Keith J Carberry (Agent Heard/Robber Twig) * Janine Hawkins (Maggie Darcy/Agent Seals) * Jack de Quidt (Florence Slowly/Agent Page) Other Characters * Courson (intro) * Blake Blossom * Gale Green * Mike Truk * Hector Hu (mentioned) * Leslie Strata/Agent Ward (mentioned) Of the main player characters, only Agent Heard is new. Christine Andrews and Florence Slowly were first introduced in There Is No Greater Love, and Maggie Darcy is first seen in A Bowling Alley, A Boxer, and A Bird. Gale Green is from When Justice Is Done, and Blake Blossom and Hector Hu are both from There Is No Greater Love.